


Wishing is Having

by ApolloAttraction



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloAttraction/pseuds/ApolloAttraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and David try impact play/bdsm for the first time and there’s nerves, mistakes, and a couple intimate moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing is Having

“Are you sure?” David asks for the nth time.

“Yes,” Tommy assures him. “Do you want to back out?”

“No, but maybe-”

Tommy raises an eyebrow at him. “Maybe what?”

“Maybe it would be better with someone who knew what they were doing?” David offers and looks toward the neat row of bdsm items on the bed.

“David,” Tommy steps toward him and cups his neck so that he has to meet his eyes. “You are the only person I trust to do this.”

“Okay,” David says and sighs. “Alright.” He takes a breath and asks, “What’s your safeword?”

“I think the stoplight system should work for this,” Tommy says with a grin and presses a quick kiss to David’s lips before pulling away.

“Green for good, yellow for pause, and red for a hard stop?” David tries to clarify.

Tommy hums an affirmative as he steps into the center of the room and starts to undress.

David moves to the bed, which has been pushed off to the side so that they could use an eyescrew that was left in the ceiling by a previous tenant. He picks up a pair of handcuffs and runs his fingers over the soft leather that pads the inside as he looks at the other things spread out on the bed. There’s a cane, a whip, a paddle, a riding crop, and a flogger; even if they hadn’t talked about it beforehand, it’s pretty obvious what Tommy wants David to do.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Tommy says, drawing David’s attention.

David almost raises an eyebrow at the boxershorts that Tommy is still wearing, but then he recognizes it for what it is: a last-ditch effort at maintaining some sort of control. It eases his mind to know that Tommy has some nerves about this too, despite it being his idea. David takes one of Tommy’s hands and tightens a cuff around it. “Is that too tight?” David asks as he puts the other cuff on.

“No, it’s good,” Tommy tells him with a smile.

David can see him shift his weight from one foot to another, though, and knows he’s getting more nervous, “What’s your color?”

“I’m golden,” Tommy says with a grin, though he doesn’t relax.

“Tommy,” David says sternly, “What’s your color?”

Tommy stills, “Green, I promise.”

David looks him over, then nods to himself. “Okay.” He picks up a long silver chain from the bed and attaches it to the center of the cuffs. “But, just so you know, if I feel like you’re not safe-wording and you should be, I’m going to stop.”

Tommy shrugs, “I’ll safe-word if I need to.”

“You better,” David says as he finds the kitchen chair they’ve brought into the room and steps up onto it so that he can attach the chain to the eyescrew. “I’m trusting you to do that.” He adds as he pulls the chain through and adjusts it so that Tommy has to stand on the balls of his feet. “Is that okay?” He asks.

“Are you going to ask me that every time you do something?” Tommy quips.

“You know, you’re getting pretty mouthy; aren’t subs supposed to be submissive?” David retorts as he clips the end of the chain back around to itself and steps off the chair.

“Not this one,” Tommy answers playfully.

David steps close to Tommy and tangles one hand into his hair. He pulls on it roughly and forces Tommy’s head back. “It’s too bad I can’t gag you,” David murmurs against his throat as he presses a few kisses there.

Tommy laughs, “You’d get bored if you couldn’t hear me.”

David moves to his shoulder and bites down, harder than he normally would. Tommy responds with a groan and presses closer. David pulls away. “I wouldn’t get bored,” he moves back towards the bed, “But I might miss those pretty moans you make.”

“Was that dirty talk?” Tommy asks excitedly. “We’ve barely done anything and you’re already getting kinkier.”

“I thought you’d like that,” David smiles to himself as he runs his fingers over each of the toys. He feels a little guilty as he thinks over the details of each. Truthfully, he knows more than he’s let on; he may have never done this before, but plenty of the x-men had. In theory, he knows exactly what to do to be a good dom. His nerves start up when he thinks about how to be a good dom to Tommy, specifically.

“Too many choices?” Tommy teases and shifts restlessly.

David picks up the whip. It’s short, leather, and has a nice handle that David can get a good, firm grip on.

Tommy snickers at him, “Are you going to do your best impression of Indiana Jones for me?”

David realizes that responding will only encourage Tommy to joke around and stays silent instead. He moves behind Tommy and looks him over. Tommy’s balancing on his toes with his arms stretched over his head and muscles flexed. He looks uncomfortable but doesn’t show any sign of exertion. David wonders if this sort of scene will even have an affect on him since, as a speedster, he’s built for endurance.

“I know you’re just enjoying the view,” Tommy drawls, “But I would like to do this sometime-” David swings the whip and it hits Tommy’s shoulder with a soft thud. “What was that?” Tommy asks, voice full of scrutiny.

“Shit,” David says and pinches the bridge of his nose; it turns out that knowing how to do something, doesn’t guarantee that you can do it.

“Hey, uh, David,” Tommy prompts, “You’re going to have to hit me harder than that.”

“I know,” David says. He flicks his wrist and mimes the motion toward the floor for a moment. “It’s just some… technical difficulty.”

“Uh-huh,” Tommy says sarcastically.

David tries again and the hit lands better, but not well enough to get a reaction from Tommy. “Damn it,” he grumbles to himself.

“You know, you can try something else,” Tommy says, sounding somewhere between frustrated and forgiving.

“I know,” David replies. He mimes the motion again before swinging it. It cracks softly and lands almost perfectly, but there’s not enough force behind it to make Tommy react.

“Seriously-” Tommy starts.

David swings hard and the whip cracks loudly before it cuts across his shoulder, leaving an angry red line behind on Tommy’s skin. Tommy gasps sharply as his back arches and he pulls against the chain. “Are you okay?” David blurts out as he takes in the livid mark.

“Yea,” Tommy assures him.

David only faintly hears him as he watches the mark begin to turn color and fade. It’s been seconds and it’s already healing. David knew it would happen, but not so quickly. It’s reassuring that there’s almost no way that he’s going to be able to seriously hurt Tommy. At the same time, it makes him feel inadequate; if Tommy needs the hurt to last, there’s no way he can give him that.

David realizes that he’s been quiet for too long when Tommy gently prompts: “Hey, are you okay?”

David takes a breath and steadies himself. “Yes, I think so,” he says and presses his hand to Tommy’s back where the mark has already come and gone. “Do you want to keep going?” If this isn’t going to be enough, he assumes that Tommy will recognize that now and tell him to stop.

Tommy looks over his shoulder and gives David an encouraging smile. “I’m as green as Teddy on a bad day!”

David returns the smile, feeling somewhat at ease. “Face forward,” he says, and Tommy obeys. He fixes his grip on the whip and grounds himself before he swings again. He gets the same reaction from Tommy and smirks. Before Tommy is completely over the hit, David swings again. If the marks are going to heal as fast as they’re made, then he’s going to make a lot.

“Fuck,” Tommy hisses as he rises from the balls of his feet to his toes. His upper back is covered with marks at various stages of healing. A few of them are still raised and red, despite being made several seconds beforehand. David strikes him again and Tommy moans loudly in response.

“Color?” David asks as he turns the whip over in his hand. His arm is getting tired and he knows that if he keeps it up, he’ll start to lose his form and it won’t hurt enough for Tommy or he might accidentally hit where he’s not supposed to. He’s been carefully avoiding Tommy’s kidneys and spine and he refuses to slip-up.

“I’m green.” Tommy says as he settles back onto the balls of his feet. “So green,” he affirms and wipes his head against his shoulder, making David notice the thin sheen of sweat that’s starting on Tommy’s body.

“I’m switching to the cane,” David announces and moves to the bed to trade toys. When he returns, he sees that the last few marks that had been on Tommy’s back are gone and that Tommy is already starting to regain his composure.

He gives Tommy’s calf a quick swat with the cane. Tommy jumps for the split second that it hurts and then settles again. David smirks and does the same thing to the offer calf. The cane is easy to control and David feels much more comfortable wielding it than the whip.

David draws the tip along the inside of Tommy’s thigh, then smacks it hard against it. Tommy hisses and instinctively tries to draw his legs together. David gently pushes the cane against the thigh- right on top of the still-forming mark- and prompts Tommy to spread his legs again. Tommy complies and David drags the tip around Tommy’s thigh once his legs are where they need to be.

“That’s perfect,” David says, more about the placement than anything else. Tommy still moans in response to it and David stores that in his mind for later as he lines the cane up along the back of Tommy’s thighs. He takes a test swing. It cuts through the air with a satisfying ‘swoosh’ and, even though he stops short of meeting the skin, Tommy still jumps. “Not yet, Babe,” David chides him with a small, amused smirk. Tommy groans and David gives his thighs a quick swat, cutting off any would-be retort.

As he lines the cane up again, he notices that Tommy is breathing faster in anticipation and savors the moment before he snaps his arm back and strikes the stop of Tommy’s thighs. The cane bounces off of Tommy at the same time that Tommy yelps and jerks forward. Tommy settles back down with a small whimper and David notices that the cane left behind a small cut in Tommy’s skin along the mark.

“Are you still-” no, that’s the wrong question. “What’s your color?” For the first time since they started, he knows for certain that he wants Tommy to say green. Not because there’s a cut, but because Tommy is reacting immediately, strongly, and candidly to what he’s doing. He’s strained against the cuffs- skin flushed and chest heaving- as he pants out a moan, then goes quiet. Tommy takes a few seconds too long to reply and David prompts him again, “What’s your color, Tommy?”

Just as he begins to worry, Tommy replies, “Green, David; please, I’m green.”

It sounds like begging and David runs his free hand down Tommy’s back to soothe him. “I’m going to keep going.” He promises as he lines the cane up on Tommy’s ass.

Tommy hums his approval and drops his head as he waits for the next strike.

David swings hard. When it hits, he holds it against Tommy for a moment before snapping his hand back and hitting two more times in quick succession. Tommy goes up onto his toes with a groan and he strains against his cuffs. He starts to come down from his toes, but David swats him again and he goes back up onto them.

“If we tighten the chain a little more, I bet I could get you en pointe,” David says smugly and smacks the cane against Tommy’s ass again. The fact that the only reply David gets is a moan shows how far gone Tommy is already. David feels accomplished, but he wants Tommy back. “Six more, beautiful,” David warns. “You get six more hits with the cane and then I’m switching to something else, okay?”

Tommy just groans in response. He kisses Tommy’s shoulder and swats him on the ass again. He wants to take a peek at the marks being left under the boxershorts, but he’s figures that he’s already being selfish enough by bringing Tommy back down that he can forgo pushing his luck in that respect.

He moves the cane down to the backs of Tommy’s thighs and swats him twice. He savors the red lines before they fade, then moves on. He steps around Tommy, drawing tip of the cane along Tommy’s leg as he moves, letting it scrape the skin an leave behind a light scratch that almost immediately heals. He lets the cane fall to his side as he comes around to face Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes are closed and he looks almost at peace except for his knit brows; he’s focused on every move David makes.

David uses this to his advantage and draws the cane along Tommy’s inner thigh until it hits the fabric of Tommy’s dark green boxershorts. Tommy’s breath hitches as David runs the tip over the stiff outline of his cock. David pulls away and lines the cane up horizontally and watches Tommy’s swallow as he registers what’s happening. David pulls back and swings the cane. It cuts through the air with a swift 'swish’ just before David pulls back and keeps the blow from landing. He relishes the sharp intake of breath Tommy takes and the way it makes his stomach dip in the moment between Tommy preparing himself for the pain and subsequently realizing that it’s not coming.

David presses his hand to Tommy’s chest and feels his heart beating so fast that it might scare other people. He’s heard it this fast, though- on nights when they’ve been pressed together chest to chest and Tommy’s bit his lip to make sure they don’t wake the neighbors. If the wet spot on the front of his underwear wasn’t an indicator, then this definitely confirms it: Tommy’s close.

David moves the cane down again and moves back enough to hit the inside of first Tommy’s right thigh, then his left. Tommy moans softly, then whimpers. David licks his lips as he watches Tommy roll his hips. He wonders if he can time it right so that Tommy cums with the last hit. He runs the body of the cane over Tommy’s cock again and stops at the base to line it up. He watches the heavy breaths Tommy takes and- between one breath and another- he swiftly pulls back and snaps it down on the top of Tommy’s thighs, just below his groin.

Tommy cries out and gasps as his whole body shudders. He whimpers and starts to ease back down as far as his restraints will let him. David grins in triumph at the timing and runs a hand down Tommy’s stomach, enjoying the way it flutters as Tommy pants. “You’re so gorgeous, Tommy,” David purrs and presses himself against Tommy. He presses his hand against Tommy’s cock with the intent to milk the last of his orgasm.

Tommy groans and shakes his head. “stop,” he pants.

David pulls away immediately. “What’s your color?”

Tommy huffs and shifts. “Yellow.”

“What do you need?” David asks. “Do you want me to get you down?”

Tommy shakes his head again. “No. Just. Don’t touch me yet.” He opens his eyes and David can seen that his pupils are dilated so much that his irises are just thin, pretty lines around them.

“Okay, I can do that,” David says softly as he realizes that Tommy’s overwhelmed.

Tommy hums his approval, closes his eyes, and lets his head drop.

David shifts, uncertain about what to do. “I’m going to get you some water,” he decides finally.

“No,” Tommy says immediately and urgently. “Please don’t go.”

“Okay,” David responds. He wants to reach out and touch, even though he knows that he can’t. “Hey,” he starts and moves toward the bed. “I’m going to put things away, okay?” He watches Tommy nod and moves to gather up the toys and put them back into the boxes and bags they had been stored in before their use. Once they’re put away he moves back to where Tommy is and says “I’m going to put the kitchen chair back over here so I can get you down when you’re ready.” Tommy hums.

Once that’s back in place, David runs out of reasonable things to do and sits down on the edge of the bed. He watches Tommy and appreciates how quiet and beautiful he looks strung up like this. He wants to run his hands over Tommy’s arms and kiss down his chest and make sure that he knows how loved he is. He closes his eyes and runs his hands over the pressed material of his slacks as he reminds himself that he has to wait. When he looks back to Tommy he notices him getting antsy and reassures him, “I’m right here.”

Tommy takes a breath and says, “I’m ready to get down.”

“Alright, I’ve got you,” David says as he leaves the bed and climbs into the chair so that he can unhook Tommy. Once the chain is undone, Tommy slides down to his knees and David hurries off of the chair. “Are you okay?” He asks as he kneels down beside Tommy.

“’M fine,” Tommy mumbles as David starts to undo the cuffs. “I’m just tired.”

“Will you be okay if I leave for a minute?” David asks.

Tommy nods and flexes his wrists once they’re free. “Yea, just don’t be any slower than usual.”

David snorts at the smile Tommy gives him. “I’ll be back in flash,” he retorts flatly. When he comes back, Tommy has shrugged off his boxershorts and climbed onto the bed. “Here,” David says and holds out a cup of water for Tommy.

Tommy takes it and sits up to drink it. After a few gulps he sets it down on the floor and looks to David. “Hey, do you need a quickie or anything? I didn’t even ask.”

“No, I didn’t-” David stops and starts again, “I’m good, Tommy.” He gives him a small smile. “Does that mean you’re ready to be touched again, though?” Tommy nods and David wraps an arm around him and scoots closer. Tommy nuzzles into his shoulder and David kisses the top of his head.

“Was it good for you?” Tommy asks quietly.

“It was,” David confirms.

“You didn’t get hard,” Tommy points out and looks up at him with a frown.

“I was too focused on you,” David says honestly.

Tommy ducks his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, No,” David says and squeezes Tommy’s shoulder so that he’ll look up. “I loved that. I’ve never seen you like that before and it was…” David shrugs. “It was great, Tommy.”

Tommy smiles. “Really?”

“Yes,” David says and presses a quick kiss to Tommy’s lips. “There’s some things we need to talk about, though.”

“Right now?” Tommy asks and makes a sour face.

David thinks for a second, then shakes his head. “It can wait until tomorrow morning.”

“Good,” Tommy grins.

“Talking is going to happen, though.” David promises him as he pulls away so that he can undress.

“I think I’m fine to talk about this,” Tommy answers as he leans back on the palms of his hands and watches David undress. “I think it’ll be a stimulating breakfast conversation.”

David snorts, “Sounds like we’re going to end up having breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

“Are you going to complain about that?” Tommy asks cheekily as he moves over so that there’s space for David to join him on the bed.

“Do I ever?” David retorts as he flips the light switch before climbing into bed.

“Nope,” Tommy says very happily as he wraps his arms around David.

David wraps an arm around Tommy and kisses him softly. “I love you,” he mumbles quietly as he pulls away.

“Same,” Tommy answers. David gives him flat look and Tommy can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “I love you, too.” he says and buries his face in David’s chest where he can feel him trying not to laugh at him. As David settles, Tommy quietly says, “Thank you, again, for doing this.”

“Thank you for letting me,” David replies and pulls Tommy closer.

Tommy smiles softly against his chest as silence eases into the room until the only noises left are the breaths they take and the steady beat of their hearts.


End file.
